


Early Morning

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno and Nino are neighbours, and Nino keeps waking Ohno up by setting a really loud alarm in the middle of the night/very early in the morning.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Early Morning

Ohno groaned when he was woken up by a persistent buzzing. He rolled onto his side, his eyes opening blearily as to check the clock at his bedside table. Not that he needed it, honestly. 

The buzzing happened each day (with minor exceptions now and then) at precisely three minutes before four am. Way too early for him. He buried his head in the cushion as to block the sound out but to no avail. 

Only after ten minutes did someone shut the buzzing off, and Ohno could hear very low swearing from the other side of the wall, making him smile a bit. It was clear that whoever needed an alarm so early did not like to wake up at that time. He rubbed his face as he pulled the blanket over himself again as to fall back to sleep hopefully, but sadly it didn't take long for the birds in front of his windows to start their day. Ohno sighed as he gave up on any sleep for the rest of the morning and shuffled out of bed. 

Black ears peaked up at his movement, and with a heavy thud his cat jumped off the shelf he had decided to make his bed and rubbed himself along his legs loudly purring and whining as to show him how hungry he was. 

"Yes, yes," Ohno mumbled as he shuffled, first to fill the cat bowl with food for the cat and then to vanish into the bathroom. Another early morning for him then. He leant against the wall, slightly yawning as he brushed his teeth. 

He supposed that people would probably already have complained to his neighbour for waking him up each morning, but Ohno knew that it wouldn't be fair. He could hear from the movements in the room beside his that the other really tried to be as silent as possible as not to disturb the other inhabitants of this apartment complex. 

After all, his neighbour had already changed from a regular alarm to a vibrating one. The buzzes were as silent as they could be, it was just that Ohno was a light sleeper, to begin with, and the strange buzzing was worse to him than a melodic alarm or even a beeping one - not that one of those wouldn't wake him up. 

In winter it was fine. There were no birds, and with the ten minutes he usually could go back to sleep without problems, but in from spring throughout summer it was a strange kind of hell. 

Ohno prepared a cup of strong coffee and sat down in front of his laptop, opening it to read the news about things he had missed tonight while lazily planning his day. He would need to go out to buy cat food, he thought as his black cat - Numair - jumped on his lap and rolled up there to start grooming himself with loud purrs that intensified whenever Ohno moved his fingers through the thick fur. 

Ohno's eyes wandered to the clock, and he frowned. Five am, he thought as the door from the apartment beside him fell close and hurried footsteps ran along the hallway on their way down the three flights of stairs and to wherever it was that his neighbour needed to head to each morning. Ohno wondered what kind of job the other had that he had to wake up that early each day. 

Ohno drank his coffee, adding a few new tasks to the online game he was currently addicted to and rubbed the back of his head when he was finished. It was still early, but the clock was now closer to six than five, and he was more awake. He put Numair down on the floor ignoring the offended look on the cats face as he vanished into his bedroom again to wear proper clothes, the shorts and shirt he slept in was not the kind of clothes he wanted to go out with. When he went early, he could be at the supermarket shortly after it had opened to buy the necessities. It was a good time if one wanted to avoid too many people and even if Ohno sometimes enjoyed vanishing in crowds, he didn't like it very much in supermarkets. 

He liked to stroll through the hallways, deciding on what to get, which treats he could try and not having to do a strange dance to avoid shopping carts of other people and other people in general. The only people he had to make space for were the supermarket workers that stocked up the shelves or did the last bit of cleaning. 

He greeted some of the faces he already knew - he had gotten so used to coming here in the morning that people had already started to recognise him. And the early morning time meant that impolite clients did not yet stress them, and he enjoyed that feeling. 

In a way, for this, he could be thankful for his neighbour at forcing him to be out at the time. Whenever Ohno was out of something and not woken up by that stranger's alarm, he was always a bit unhappy at having to be here with so many others. 

Especially in summer, when it was way too hot to be out while carrying heavy things, the early morning was a nice change. 

— 

Nino rubbed his eyes, yawning as he rolled out of bed, staring at the alarm blearily for a second before killing it. He ruffled his hair as he stretched and stepped under the shower to get ready for work. 

A cup of coffee and a slice of toast made up his breakfast before he slipped on his shoes and was out of the door to be right on time at the supermarket. It was his job to stack up the shelves before the shop opened. It probably wasn't the best job in the world, but he was happy that he didn't have to deal with customers regularly and it made enough for his rent so that he could spend the rest of his days on his hobbies and classes at university. 

He wiped the sweat away from his forehead when he emptied his stock and put it into the back again. He pulled them to the backside door so that they could be fetched later on. 

He then pulled off his apron that was provided by the supermarket and said goodbye to his colleagues before leaving and went to attend his first class of the day. 

—

Ohno woke the next morning to the sound of the alarm the same as almost every day and almost smiled as he rolled to his side to listen to the other person on the other side of the wall. He wondered if he should try to meet him, but it would be just too creepy to appear on his doorstep or wait at the door for the other to leave the apartment only to see who it was. 

In general, Ohno mused as he stretched lazily and patted the head of Numair, who blinked at him before moving to the side of the bed and roll up again to continue sleeping. 

"Not hungry yet, huh?" he mused as he sat up and stretched out his back, as a small frown appeared on his head when he realised that the other stayed silent. There was no movement of a person getting ready, and for once, Ohno could not hear the water running. He blushed slightly at how observant he was but squished it down as he put his ear to the wall to listen for any sounds to come. 

Loud coughs could be heard and then a small painful groan as the coughs settled down again just to start anew shortly after. 

This piqued his interest and worried about the other person, as it was evident to him that whoever it was, seemed to have fallen ill. 

Ohno nibbled his lips as he knew - or at least strongly suspected since he had never heard anybody else than one person - that the other lived alone just like he did (minus Numair of course, he thought when said cat moved beside him). 

He sighed and stood as he couldn't fall back to sleep. Now not only the birds greeting the early morning sun but also the worry for a stranger kept him awake. 

Ohno sighed as he started breakfast, stopping now and then as to listen in to the other, but there was nothing he could hear besides the occasional coughs.

Ohno didn't know if his walls were particular thin (probably considering he was woken up by an alarm not belonging to him each morning) or if he was very attuned to the other or if the coughs were unusually loud. 

Whatever it was, it didn't help to minimise Ohno's worry as he stared at the pot of porridge he was making without realising what he was doing. He did not eat rice porridge in the morning after all. He frowned as he put in some herbs and smelled the delicious scent of comfort food his mother used to prepare for him whenever he felt under the weather. 

"Can't be helped, ne Numair?" he asked his cat as he put food in his bow. "Seems like I can't shake it and maybe he will close the door to my face, maybe he will be thankful… Either way…"

Ohno tasted the porridge making sure it was tasty and then poured some into another bowl accompanied by some flu medicine. "Yosh, I'm leaving. Wish me luck, ne?" he asked the cat, petting his head as he got a small purr in return and then straightened up his shoulders as he put everything on a try to knock on the door of his neighbour. 

It didn't take long for him to hear someone coming to the door, his steps slow and a bit laboured if Ohno had to guess and the door opened a tiny bit to have a man looking at him. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes slightly reddened as was the tip of his nose. 

Still, he was adorable, Ohno thought with a hidden smile on his lips. 

"Yes?"

"Uhm…" Ohno started, stopping as he didn't know how to continue. Wasn't it creepy for a stranger to appear on another doorstep offering medicine? Oh well, the other's eyes had already taken in his offerings so there was no way he could turn around and leave. 

"Your alarm kinda wakes me each morning, and today I heard you coughing and moaning and… Uhm… Rice porridge?" he ended lamely as he held up the tray. 

"Wha?" the other asked sleepily, and it took a moment for his brain to keep up with the muttered mess of Ohno's speech. He blushed as he realised what Ohno had said.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbled. "I'll try to keep it down?"

Ohno shook his head, holding up the tray again. "I also bring medicine…" He stared at the other for a second.

"You are offering me food?"

Ohno nodded slowly getting more flustered as the seconds ticked by. 

A small smirk played around his lips as he saw the other getting embarrassed. "My mother always told me not to accept food from strangers."

Ohno looked confused for a second before a smile adorned his face, making him just too handsome, Nino thought, even if he was not sure if it was the fever that made him feel so. 

"I'm Ohno Satoshi and your neighbour for a while now. So technically not a stranger."

Nino snorted a laugh as he opened the door wider after a moment of thought, his stomach grumbling softly as the smell of the herbs finally reached him. 

"Okay then, technically not a stranger, come in. I'm Ninomiya Kazunari and won't apologise for the mess in my flat."

Ohno grinned as he slipped inside the apartment, looking around for just a second before another bout of coughing shook the small frame of the other. A worried frown made its way on his face, and he started ushering Nino back into the warmth of his apartment. 

Nino chuckled at the strange sensation of having a complete stranger puttering around as he made it safely back to the sofa, the tray resting on his legs as Ohno told him to eat and that he got it. Maybe it was just the fever, he thought as the other took the tray away as he fell back to sleep. 

When he woke up hours later his flat was magically cleaner than he remembered and for a second he didn't know what happened that was until his eyes fell on the stranger - Ohno Satoshi his sleep muddled brain provided - sleeping on a chair usually from is kitchen across from him.

He stared at him for a moment, until the other opened his eyes and gifted him a very fond smile. Huh, Nino thought, maybe this could be a beginning to something interesting.

A/N: Strange stories are strange, sorry this doesn't make any sense…


End file.
